The notion of expandable computer modules is not new. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,556 for an Office Automation Unit to Ma discloses device that has a flange running around the periphery of a main unit which connects with a recess running around the periphery of an expansion unit of a computer. In addition, an electric connector positioned on the bottom of the main unit connects with an electric connector on the top of the expansion unit, thus electrically connecting the two devices together. Ma '556 uses a flexible cable to electrically connect the jack with the plug and to connect the jack and the plug to circuit panels.
What is needed is an expandable computer unit that uses only rigid, non flexible electrical connections between the modules. Rigid, non-flexible electrical connectors are easier to instal and remove, as they do not require screws or special tools, and they are less apt to come loose once installed.